Usual Company
by DCIPHOENIX
Summary: Wesker reflects on his time in Raccoon City, without meaning to, he has touched their lives. Left marks on their memories. Only, they left their mark in his life too. How devastating for him. No lemon. Friendship and rated a T for angst and moderate violent themes. No pairing between the main chars. *shudder*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Capcom does. I only own one character in this story. This story is in two halves. One in 1998 one in 2009. The same internal conflict happens in both... kinda...**

**Rated T**

**Drama / Friendship**

**Wesker / Rebecca**

**English**

**Usual company**

**Raccoon City. 1998**

The aroma hits him in the face as soon he walked in. The harsh scent of alcohol prickled his nose, in addition with the smell of bleach and cleanser which has left smears on the wood tables. He wrinkled his nose. There are booths with people seated in of all ages at the edges of the room. Youths with glasses of Vodka and other usual sighted alcoholic drinks you would find with teens and young people. There are middle-aged people probably coming out from work, getting their well deserved alcoholic drinks. He observed a group at the bar, the group was mixed of men and women. A wineglass in front of one of the female, a beer in front the burly man, she has her legs crossed in his direction. He moved over to them, reluctantly and makes a beeline at one of the seats as he passes a table and presses his palm to the surface. It's tacky to the touch, recently cleaned. He would never set foot in a place like this, normally.

"For he's a jolly good fellow...!" A mock drunken burst of sing song erupted from beside him and he had little time to look at the individual as the person tightly wrapped their arms around around him. Albert Wesker grunted as he tensed and tried, desperately to squirm out of the grasp of the smaller person. They pulled away after hugging him in their deathly grasp for a few moments.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Captain." Rebecca Chambers beamed at him. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders as she looked sideways and picked up her alcoholic drink off the bar with her unoccupied hand.

"You're very welcome." His forever emotionless face seemed to wear a smile for once.

"Thank you for coming. Can I get you a drink?" Rebecca grinned.

"Water. Sparkling, thank you." Wesker made to sit with the others as Chambers brought over their drinks.

"Well, hey, hey. Look what the cat dragged in." Chris laughed to himself though quickly shut up when Jill thumped him on the shoulder.

"Don't listen to him. I think it's nice you've come to celebrate with us all." Jill nodded to the six foot, blonde Captain of their STARS unit.

Wesker nodded back, respectfully and sat one seat away from the bickering pair. Anyone could see Redfield had it bad for the Valentine girl; even a blind man could. Even if the lock pick master couldn't see it herself. Wesker could see most things others can't. He has always been able to note what time of day it is without glancing at a clock, only by simply looking at the shadows cast on the floor by the sun. He can score a head or a heart shot in the gun range. Wesker can even get out of a pair of handcuffs quicker than anyone and not to mention run faster than anyone in the STARS and even the whole police force.

"There you are." Rebecca sets his drink on a coaster and she gets on the bar stool between the Captain and his team. "I'm glad it's just us four and not everyone in the whole department. It would have been too much for me I think..." She sipped her drink. A clear liquid filled her glass. It's possible she has some serving of alcohol, even though she was under age. It's not like the youngest STARS member was immature. The girl could easily pass as 21 or older in Wesker's eyes. He was always one to pass judgement on a person's character rather than their age.

"Rebecca, you passed your driving test, this is a big deal." Jill hugged the younger girl and noted the redness of her cheeks. "Aw, come on, guys." Jill Valentine raised her glass and raised her voice. "To Rebecca for passing her driving test first time round!"

"Cheers!" Chris bellowed and sloshed his drink as he clinked glasses with Jill's and then Wesker's as he held it up and gave a quiet 'hear hear' before sipping it.

"Guys!" Rebecca blushed deeply and smirked until she saw Wesker's hand raised to be shaken by hers.

"Congratulations, my dear. This is an achievement which will stay with you and help you out for the rest of your life." _Although it won't be all that long if my plan went without error. _Wesker shook her hand and then pulled her hand to his face and gently pressed a kiss to it.

"Ooh, um. I think I'm gonna go to the little boy's room. I-" Chris' voice was heard by Rebecca as she sheepishly glanced at their Captain. His aviator glasses perched on his tanned nose.

"No you don't. I wanna dance, Chris." Chris was interrupted by Jill as she tugged him up from his seat and placed his hands on her body that helped him to dance. It was either that or stumbling over left-feet Redfield all evening.

Wesker sandwiched her hand in between both of his as he pulled his lips away. "Have you set your sights on a car yet?"

Rebecca, still stunned by his action, faltered in answering. Actually, the kind gesture threw her so much she almost missed his question all together. "Not really. I'm still happy riding around on my bike."

Wesker nodded sadly at that. After all the demonstrations of her skills and accomplishments – it sometimes saddens him that under all that intelligence and success – she's still only a girl.

"When you do decide," Wesker continued, ignoring her comment. "I have a few cars I simply can't use as I'm always too busy and I only use the one. You can have one of mine to use." He pouted and drank some of his water whilst watching Redfield trying to hit on Jill from the corner of his eye.

"Oh my gosh... sir. That's amazing! I don't know what to say!" Rebecca gaped, joy and shock forming an alliance in her brain.

"You don't have to say anything. Only promise me you won't crash them." He arched an eyebrow.

"I promise." Rebecca, resisting the urge to hug him, grinned at the older man next to her. "So, what makes and models are they?"

Wesker returned the grin as the prospect of sharing his knowledge of cars and took his attention away from the drunken Chris making a move on Jill. They'll most likely return to the office the next morning, late and in the same clothes. Feigning what they had done the night before and why their attire is so dishevelled.

As long as nothing hinders Rebecca's progression from University student to the newest member of the STARS. He needed her to be at the best of her ability. She was the one of only two women in the STARS.

Their conversation became easy and relaxed the as the night progressed, talking about topics that interested the both of them as the hours dragged on and Wesker's interest in the young woman grew considerably.

**Unknown Location. April 2009**

Litter caked the drains, causing back washes of water all over the roads that led to the park. Wesker opened the briefcase and pushed it towards the man only known as 'Toad'. Toad smirked as the piled of green notes inside the metal case fluttered slightly in the wind. Moonlight bounced off the rippling lake next to the men, as well as the briefcase and Wesker's sunglasses. It highlighted their sleek, black cars. After their meet, the tyre tracks of the heavy vehicles would be seen for months. The engines of the impressive cars had stopped roaring after the men has exited and began their deal.

The water in the lake bubbled now and then and some crickets chirped in the reeds. But the men were only interested in the deal in progress. Wesker had his case of money in front of him. Toad had a sealed case with the object to Wesker's current desires locked inside.

"I will not ask again. Open the case." Wesker narrowed his eyes from behind his shades and gritted his teeth.

Toad clucked before he shrugged then clicked in the combination on both locks either side of the briefcase handle. The container inside was held securely by metal within the briefcase. The liquid was a disconcerting orange and the container had a black biohazard symbol printed on the glass. To any other person; one look at this would make them back away and fear to even touch the thick glass of the container. But to Wesker, it made the Tyrant smile. Well, one side of his mouth curled up into a smile... or to the man next to him took it to be a snarl. He should only be so lucky that Toad couldn't read his expression.

"Good." Wesker pushed the case of money on the picnic bench and took the case of bio-hazardous material from the man opposite him.

Toad was a slippery man who could always get what those needed. Well, that was what those in the underworld said to Wesker. Only he he was the kind of person who got the items or people to the buyer through not exactly legal means. But it was not an issue for Wesker. He simply paid the man after viewing the innards of the case and planned to be on his way.

Lightning flashed in the sky, followed by a loud rumble. By those indicators, it would be raining soon. Wesker loved the rain, adored how it cleansed everything it touched regardless of what it touched. Though he needed this deal wrapped up sharply.

Suddenly Toad dropped his case and stumbled backwards away from the table. Gas. Plumes of the stuff floated over to the two men and engulfed them both as it blotted out both the sky and the ground. Toad coughed behind his gas mask before he pulled it off. It dawned on the blonde that the mask was for protecting his identity rather then from gas. The mask was discarded as he fell to the floor.

Wesker's only movement was a smirk when the other man started gasping in a futile attempt to survive what tasted like sarin gas. Toad grasped uselessly at his thigh where a pistol hung. He pulled it out of the holster on the umpteenth try and began shooting at where he imagined Wesker to be standing. Toad's vision failed, only halos and colours of shapes stood out. His sight became blue and white before he choked out an angry growl and his legs fell out from under him.

Wesker inhaled deeply and kicked the gun out of Toad's hands after the gas dispersed. The man crumpled on the ground stopped moving. Though, on closer inspection Albert Wesker – for once in the duration of the cycle of the sun – allowed confusion to sweep his features.

Toad wasn't actually a man.

Toad's long, blonde hair was pinned back in a band and their features were feminine and petite. He couldn't tell the gender of Toad as the black all in one worn by Toad, as well as the heavy winter coat obscured Toad's identity. He couldn't believe their attire was full of a muscular figure either. Toad was without further doubt, a woman. She had little to no cleavage and her biceps, triceps and calves were toned a considerable amount. Wesker wondered what had driven such a beautiful woman to arms dealing at midnight and such other not exactly wholesome adventures for someone of he age.

Wesker's revelation was short lived as something hurtled towards him and knocked him off his feet, throwing him a fair distance on the grass. The thunder rang in the sky once more but this time it brought a vast amount of frozen water with it. Hail bucketed down from the heavens and drenched Wesker and his attacker.

He had little time to jump away from further attacks and land one of his own. Wrapping a singer hand around the throat of the individual, he squeezed his hand until they cried out. Wesker dropped his attacker like a sack of stones when he saw the moonlight grant him sight of his attacker.

Red hair, and an innocent face with sparkling green eyes took his attention.

He couldn't harm her. Unless he had further reason to. He couldn't harm Rebecca Chambers. Wesker sneered and pinned her down with his hands on her shoulders and his hips on her thighs. "What are you doing here!?" He spat.

No answer from the panting red head underneath him.

"Did you throw that grenade?" He asked.

No answer again.

"How did you find me?" This time he grabbed her face so hard she whimpered as his fingers dug into her cheeks as he forced her mouth open. "Such a waste of life..." He grunted and threw her into the sodden grass. Her face felt ice cold. Even through his leather gloves, she had felt frozen.

His hair was damp and grew more soggy as he looked down at the woman in green. "Here was me thinking after everything, you were innocent." Rebecca sobbed, thankful of the sleet being thrown down on them both, as it stopped him from seeing her cry. She didn't want her old Captain to see her cry as Wesker only scowled at her. "I'm here to prove myself right. But here you are, doing something just as sick as yourself." She wiped tears from her face. "I'm here after Chris said he had lost Jill to you. I loved Jill, did you know that? I saw her as a sister to me and you've killed her haven't you? You did. Didn't you?!" Chambers roared into the rain.

Wesker clenched his fist, intending to swipe the girl out of his sight. "I threw that grenade, yeah." Chambers continued. "Because Toad's a right bitch. She does her business with you, then she kills you. She had been a thorn in the BSAA's side for a long time. You've done Chris Redfield a favour." She saw Wesker lower his fist from her face as she cried. "I came here after asking Chris to give me your last known whereabouts as he attends Jill's funeral. He doesn't even know I'm here. No one knows." _And now you'll kill me and no one will know that either._

"You should get out of here, dear heart. Before something happens to you." Wesker bit back as a spear of sadness stabbed at him in his heart.

"But-"

"Go!" Wesker pulled her up from the muddy, slippery floor and slammed her cold body into the bench, trapping her with himself. "Leave. I'm giving you this honour. I don't want to hurt you." He whispered the last part.

"You're still..." _Human. _Her mind finished, though she didn't want to say it in fear he'd strike her. "...you. Even with the virus inside you."

The rain and hail continued to pour as Wesker shifted his feet and set the girl on her own. Chambers reached for his shades and the Tyrant let her. He heard her gasp softly as she pulled the black pair down his nose, watching his red eyes burn in the rain. Feeling lost, she cupped his cheek and frowned. "You were like a father to me, Captain Wesker." Rebecca Chambers then handed the mirrored sunglasses to the blonde and pulled her green hoodie over her head, shielding herself in the rain. Then she took off into the downpour after mumbling something which sounded close to 'thank you' but it also could have been a 'goodbye'.

_**NO IDEA WHERE THAT CAME FROM! Honest, it's just something I started writing one RAINY night and felt I had to finish and publish it. I hope you like it. DCIPHOENIX**_


End file.
